digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ShadowWereGarurumon
, , , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) WarGarurumon (Black)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk |s1=WereGarurumon }} ShadowWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon. A Digimon evolved from a virus-type Garurumon. Because this Digimon has two feet, it is slower, but it makes up for this using its arms to deliver powerful attacks. Attacks *'Shadow Claw'This attack is named "Wolf Claw" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, Digimon World: Next Order, and retains its original name of "Kaiser Nail" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon Masters. (Kaiser Nail): Cuts apart the opponent with the sharp talons on both of its hands. * : Kicks in a circle. *'Garuru Kick': Strikes with two powerful kicks. *'Baldy Blow' *'Fox Fire': Breathes out an intense blue flame. Design ShadowWereGarurumon is a bipedal version of BlackGarurumon, taking cues from the , which is a wolf-human hybrid. It wears ripped jeans with a spiked knee-pad on the right leg and a normal one on the left, a bracer attached to an arm sleeve on its left arm, , and a around its neck. Its Bandai art depicts it with a tail while it has no tail in its Toei art. Additionally, its jeans are camouflage color in its Bandai art and plain green in its Toei art. Etymologies ;WereGarurumon (Black) (ワーガルルモン(黒) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English''Digimon World Data Squad'' media. Some media leave out the "(Black)".Digimon World Championship *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. *(Ja:) "}}. ;BlackWereGarurumon (ブラックワーガルルモン) Official romanization given by in Digimon Jintrix. *(En:) . *'En:' . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. ;ShadowWereGarurumon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Frontier. *(En:) . *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon (Black) is a digivolution in biyomon's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Garurumon (Black). *400 AGI. *250 DEX. *Defeated 10 Ultimate level Digimon. *Fought 100 enemy Digimon. *Have 30,000 bits. WereGarurumon (Black) is also a requirement for MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon World DS WereGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Grizzlymon. He is known as WereGarurumon Black and can also be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGarurumon (Black) is #213, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 219 HP, 233 MP, 130 Attack, 115 Defense, 84 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, DarkBreath4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. He can also be picked in the Attack pack at the beginning of the game in Dusk. WarGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Ogremon and can digivolve to Gulfmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to WarGarurumon (Black), your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 6500 Dark experience and 190 speed. WarGarurumon (Black) can DNA digivolve to Minervamon with Knightmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WereGarurumon (Black) is #137, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the High Critical, Super Escaping Feet, and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Ogremon and can digivolve into Minervamon or Merukimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WereGarurumon (Black), your Digimon must be at least level 26 with 140 attack and 105 speed, but only once you have revived WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WereGarurumon (Black) is a Earth Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon (Black) and BlackGatomon and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon, Minervamon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Full Moon Kick and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to stun. In Complete Edition, WereGarurumon (Black) can also digivolve from Sangloupmon and Merukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory WereGarurumon (Black) is #216 and is a Earth Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon (Black), BlackGatomon, and Sangloupmon, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon, Minervamon, MetalGarurumon (Black), and Merukimon. Its special attack is Full Moon Kick and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to stun. Digimon World Championship Virus-type WereGarurumon can be found in the snow place . It can be digivolved from a Virus-type Garurumon. It can digivolve into Virus-type MetalGarurumon with 40 Virus AP and 20 Battles, or into ZeedGarurumon with 16 battles 50% wins and 2 egg-reverts. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order When the finds and in Infinite Cauldron Core 02 they state they do not have the time to fight the Hero, and instead, Kuzuhamon summons a WereGarurumon (Black), as well as a BlackWarGrowlmon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, and MetalGreymon (Blue), and then leave. Just as the Hero was about to fight the five Digimon however, Kouta Hirose, Yukimura, Himari Oofuchi, and Rikka arrive and fight the five Digimon instead, so that the Hero can continue on without delay. A WereGarurumon (Black) in the Infinite Caludron was defeated in less than ten seconds by and afterwards, Meicrackmon infects the WereGarurumon. This leads it to fight the Hero, and after being defeated by the Hero, the Hero uses Mameo's anti-virus to cure WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon (Black) is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Gururumon, Fugamon, Youkomon, and Garurumon (Black), and can digivolve into MetalGarurumon (Black), Leopardmon, Minervamon, and MirageGaogamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Masters WereGarurumon (Black), previously named BlackWereGarurumon, digivolves from Garurumon (Black) and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon Soul Chaser ShadowWereGarurumon digivolves from BlackGarurumon. Digimon Heroes! BlackWereGarurumon digivolves from BlackGarurumon and can digivolve to BlackMetalGarurumon. Digimon Links WereGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Garurumon (Black) and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon, Minervamon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise WereGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Garurumon (Black) and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon (Black) or nothing. Notes and references